Mision: Reconstruir a la Familia Dragneel!
by Shakugan Of Fire
Summary: Lucy abandona el Gremio por problemas de los cuales solo el maestro de Fairy Tail sabe, Han pasado 9 años y Lucy hace su vida sola y con sus dos hijos gemelos "Ryu y Nashi" de los cuales mas adelante visitaran algun gremio y nuevas aventuras sucederan


**_Este es mi primer Fic_**

**_¬w¬ Me equivoque con el Titulo de este Capitulo xD este Capitulo se Llama: Prologo_**

**_Me equivoque y puse el nombre de la Historia :Fail: :c Lel_**

_Recuerdo el día en que pasaba por las calles de Hargeon, Cuando caí en el hechizo de aquel tipo que se hacía llamar "Salamander" y tu me salvaste, cuando me tomaste de la mano en camino a Fairy Tail huyendo del Consejo, cuando me uní a Fairy Tail y tú y yo junto con happy hicimos un equipo que después fue integrado por Gray y Erza y mucho más adelante por Wendy, el día en el que hicimos las pruebas de Clase S y desaparecimos por 7 años y después volvimos siendo protegidos por la primera maestra "Mavis Vermillion", cuando participas en los Grandes juegos Mágicos y nuestra presencia fue abucheada por primera vez pero después de nuestros resultados continuos inmensos Aplausos se escuchaban para nosotros el día en que ganamos, pero los Dragones nos invadieron, cuando apareció mi yo del futuro contándonos todo lo que pasaría que esa persona después murió protegiéndome, después de la lucha y unión que hicimos todos los gremios que participaron en los juegos mágicos ganamos la pelea con los dragones, por mala suerte no derrotamos a ninguno pero desaparecieron , cuando nos invitaron al castillo del rey, cuando volvimos a magnolia con la victoria asegurada todos nos aplaudían y nos dieron una hermosa Sorpresa y después de eso más adelante también recuerdo el día en el que no se si arrepentirme o tal vez no Cuando tú y yo…._

¡Ryu deja de molestarme! - Se escuchó el grito de una pequeña niña de algunos 9 años corriendo por el pasillo –

-¡solo quiero que peles con migo! – se defendía otro pequeño niño de igual de 9 años

-¡No quiero!

Cuando de repente una joven de algunos 29 años entraba a la casa, era una joven de cabellera Rubia y ojos chocolates llamada "Lucy Hertfilia"

-¿Qué está pasando aquí, Nashi por que gritas tanto?- Se quejaba la madre de estos niños.

-Ryu me está molestando diciendo que pele con él, para ver quién es más fuerte- Se quejaba la pequeña niña haciendo un Puchero.

-Ryu, No puedo creer que quieras pelear con todo el mundo, además estoy segura que si peleas con tu hermana estoy segura que destruirán toda la casa, ¿no te vasta con destruir el pueblo de la misión? – Se quejaba la rubia recordando cuando llevo a Nashi y Ryu a una misión con ella y terminaron destruyendo todo el pueblo no fue nada bueno ya que Lucy termino pagando todo el desastre, después de eso termino castigando a Nashi y Ryu

-Está bien

-Ahora vayan a lavarse las manos y vamos a cenar-

-¡Ok! – decían al unísono los pequeños niños

* * *

-Mama cuéntame cómo era el gremio al que pertenecías- Decía Ryu

-Virgo y Loke ya te han contado-

-Entonces cuéntanos sobre cómo era papa- decía Nashi casi adormilada tallándose un ojo

-Lucy no dijo nada, la habitación quedo en silencio algunos segundos ya que ah Lucy no le gustaba hablar casi de Natsu desde aquel día pero aun así Lucy guardaba un gran amor hacia aquella persona

-L... Lu.. Luego les contare otro día, ya es muy tarde mejor vayan a dormir- Decía un poco nerviosa la madre de aquellos niños

-Ok…- decían los niños mirándose entre sí un poco desanimados ya que tenían curiosidad de saber cómo era su padre, porque Loke ni Virgo les hablaron sobre cómo era el, solo les contaba sobre un tal "Salamander" Dragón Slayer de fuego pero nunca les dijeron que él era su padre

* * *

**Continuara….**

**-Hora de Aclaraciones -w-)/-**

**Ryu y Nashi son gemelos aunque no se parezcan (Jajaja xDD), ambos tienen 9 años (:Nomedigas:) Ryu es mayor que Nashi por 1 minuto….**

**Ryu Heartfilia: 9 Años, Gemelo de Nashi y mayor que ella por 1 minuto, tiene el pelo de cabellos dorados como su madre y ojos color Verdes Jade como su padre, le encanta pelear y leer, es muy inteligente y usa magia de fuego, no es un Dragón Slayer pero nació con el gran olfato y oído como su padre**

**Nashi Heartfilia: 9 Años, Gemelo de Ryu y menor que el por 1 minuto, tiene cabello un poco más debajo de los hombros amarrado por dos colitas al lado de su cabeza, cabello de color rosa y Ojos grandes de color chocolate y usa magia de fuego, no es una Dragón Slayer pero nació con un gran olfato y oído como su padre **

**Y si dije que lucy tenía entre 29 años no cuenten los 7 años perdidos xD**

**Este capitulo fue corto porque fue un Prologo los demas seran mas largos! y explicara mejor que paso con Lucy y Natsu.. **

**.w.)/**


End file.
